


Open Water

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top!Yamaguchi, Tsukki gets completely wrecked, a lot of rimming, bottom!tsukishima, boys in lingerie, but - Freeform, its all porn, little bit of public sex, so takes Tsukki to a lingerie store, then when they get home, yams wants to try something out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: In which Tadashi wants to try something out, and takes Kei to a lingerie store, making him try on a few different things. He makes him walk home hard with the promise that he will absolutely wreck Kei.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off can I say I haven't been able to write smut in months bc no computer so I wrote the entirety of this on paper? 12 sides of a4 this was

'No.' Kei said firmly and Tadashi pouted. 

'Tsukki.' He whined. 'Please?' He looked up at Kei with wide eyes. 'You know how difficult it was for me to tell you that I wanted to try this.'

Kei sighed and Tadashi continued. 'I'd do it for you.' He said softly and Kei looked away. 'I'll make it good for you, I'll eat you out if you want.'

Kei huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Fine, okay, you don't have to bribe me.'

A grin spread across Tadashi's face and he grabbed Kei's hand, heading for the door.

'Right now?' Kei asked and Tadashi nodded, leading them out of their apartment.

It didn't take them long to get to Tadashi's desired shop and he pulled him in, despite his complaints and flushed face. 

'Tadashi, there's no way any of these are going to fit me.' Kei said in a hushed whisper and Tadashi giggled softly. 

'Nonsense.' He replied, thrusting the small pile that he had accumulated in his arms at Kei and shoving him towards the changing rooms. 

'Are you done? Can I come in?' Tadashi asked after a minute and knocked on the door of the stall that Kei was in and he heard the door unlock and slipped in. 

He looked at Kei in the mirror and hummed. 

'Tsukki.' He said softly and bit his lip. 'You look really good.'

'Good, let's get these and go then.' Kei said, going to pull down the blue lace panties but Tadashi stopped him. 

'I'm not finished looking at you yet.' He said quietly and Kei swallowed. 'Turn around.'

Kei turned around slowly on the spot and Tadashi rested his hands on Kei's ass where the delicate lace fabric ended and Kei took in a sharp breath. 

'Why don't you try these on next?' Tadashi said, handing Kei a dark blue pair of panties with a little bow on the back and Kei slid the others down his legs and stepped out of them before putting the next ones on. 

Tadashi ran his fingers along the little lace frills at the bottom and Kei shivered. 

'This is a good colour on you, Tsukki.' Tadashi said, dipping his fingers into either side of the waistband and pulling them down, handing Kei a pale pink pair. 

'There's no way in hell these will fit me.' Kei said breathlessly as Tadashi ran his hands over Kei's thighs and helped him into the pink panties. 

There was little fabric, mostly criss-crosses of thin material and even soft, Kei's dick didn't fit into the little lace that was there. 

'Hello there.' Tadashi said teasingly, crouching down to press a light kiss to the tip of Kei's dick. 'You were right about these ones, Tsukki. It's a shame, you look gorgeous in them.'

Kei swallowed thickly as Tadashi swirled his tongue around the top of his dick as he pulled the panties down.

Tadashi didn't get up from where he crouched, instead sat on his knees and pulled a maroon pair up Kei's long legs. 

'Turn around.' Tadashi said. 

Kei turned to face the mirror and gasped as he felt Tadashi bite gently into the flesh of his ass, his mouth half on the lacy trim and half on his bare skin and he flicked his tongue soothingly over where he had bitten. 

'These make your ass look great, Tsukki.' Tadashi said, pulling them off and kneeling up, meeting Kei's gaze in the mirror as he reached around to wrap his hand around Kei's now mostly hard dick. 

Kei let out a soft sigh as Tadashi brought a finger to his lips, signalling for Kei to stay quiet and he shuffled around to the front of Kei, pushing him back against the wall so that he could watch them in the mirror and he wrapped his lips around the head of Kei's dick and Kei's eyes fell closes as he let out a soft mewl. 

'Shush, Tsukki.' Tadashi frowned, pulling back. 

He nudged Kei's erection with his nose and mouthed Kei's balls, sucking them into his mouth and Kei whined loudly. 

'Tsukki.' Tadashi reprimanded, pulling away and flicking Kei's thigh. 

It was when Tadashi swiped his tongue over the underside of his cock and flicked his tongue over his slit a few times that Kei groaned softly and Tadashi stood up. 

'Come on, we'd better pay for these.' He said with a smile and Kei grit his teeth. 

'I hate you.' He growled in Tadashi's ear as he put his clothes back on and Tadashi gathered the panties up.

'No you don't.' Tadashi said brightly, unlocking the door and going to the counter to pay for the three pairs that he wanted to buy for Kei. 

Tadashi held Kei's hand on and swung it between them as they walked back home and he talked animatedly about nothing in particular while Kei stayed mostly silent. 

'Don't be grumpy Tsukki.' Tadashi said as they waited to cross the road at a set of traffic lights. He leant up to kiss his cheek and let his lips linger by Kei's ear. 'When we get home, I'm going to absolutely wreck you.'

When they finally arrived, Tadashi took his time taking off his coat and shoes and then turned to Kei. 

'I was thinking of making some coffee, do you want some?' He asked with a smile and Kei frowned. 'I'm just teasing. Go clean up and choose which of these to put on and I'll be in soon.' He said softly, handing Kei the bag and he watched him go into the bathroom. 

He boiled the kettle and cleaned up the kitchen while Kei showered and he had only had a few sips of coffee before he saw Kei go into the bedroom. 

He waited a minute and then followed him, and his breath hitched as he saw Kei laying on the bed, wearing the burgundy panties and taking his glasses off and putting them on the side. 

'Kei, you look stunning.' Tadashi said, easily transitioning to Kei's first name as he approached the bed. 

'These were your favourite, right?' Kei said softly and Tadashi ran a finger over the outline of Kei's dick. 

'I wanted you to choose your favourite.' Tadashi said softly and Kei hummed. 

'These are comfortable.'

'That's good, they don't look it.' Tadashi said and kissed Kei softly. 

'I can't believe you left me like that earlier.' Kei said.

'I can't believe you're still hard.' Tadashi replied and squeezed his hand gently around Kei's dick. 'I meant what I said, you know, I will wreck you.' He finished his sentence with a nip at Kei's neck and Kei moaned in surprise. 

'This needs to come off.' Kei said, tugging at Tadashi's shirt. 

'You think you get to call the shots?' Tadashi whispered with a smirk in his voice and Kei shook his head. 

'Please, Tadashi.' Kei whined gently, knowing that it would work. 'I want to see you too.' He ran his hand under Tadashi's shirt over his skin and Tadashi sighed, taking off both his shirt and trousers. 

Tadashi pressed light kisses over Kei's neck and down his chest until he reached one of Kei's nipples, taking it between his lips and sucking harshly, licking gently over it soothingly at Kei's squeak. He took the other between his fingers and rolled it gently and Kei stroked Tadashi's hair in encouragement. 

Tadashi's other hand slipped down over Kei's stomach and ghosted over his erection, and Kei bucked his hips upwards so that Tadashi's hand comfortable rested on his dick. 

'Patience, Kei.' Tadashi said, sitting up and shuffled down the bed and manoeuvred himself so that he could bite and suckle at the inside of Kei's thighs. 

'I said you didn't have to bribe me.' Kei said, feeling the kisses getting higher and higher until he felt Tadashi nuzzling his ass. 

'You did say that.' Tadashi hummed, sucking at the flesh and Kei moaned softly. 'But I want to do this.'

He bit down hard and sucking at the very top of his inner thigh, nose brushing against the fabric and Kei whimpered. 

'You're so sweet Kei, so sensitive.' Tadashi cooed as he hooked his fingers in the bottom of the panties and moved the fabric to one side, exposing Kei's pink hole. 

He nosed it and Kei let out a breathy huff, and Tadashi tapped one of Kei's legs and he spread them further. 

'Good boy.' Tadashi said against his ass and Kei moaned softly. 

Tadashi pressed a kiss just to the side of Kei's hole and sucked on the tender skin, eliciting a high pitched whine from Kei. 

He subconsciously spread his legs further as Tadashi moved to suckle at a different spot and Tadashi briefly wondered if Kei would have hickeys around his asshole in the morning. 

At last he gave in to Kei's desperate whines and flicked his tongue over his asshole and Kei moaned, clenching his hole as Tadashi flicked his tongue over it again. 

'Relax, Kei.' Tadashi said softly, nibbling on the sensitive skin. 'Would you like me to tongue fuck you?' He asked and Kei moaned something that sounded like a mixture of 'please' and 'yes'. 

Tadashi prodded his entrance a few times with his tongue before pushing past the ring of muscle. 

The noise that Kei made was obscene and Tadashi stroked his leg soothingly, being sure his hand only strayed close to Kei's dick but not close enough to touch. 

Kei's moans were high and fast as Tadashi pushed his tongue in and out, and he groaned loudly, pushing down onto Tadashi's face as he suckled at the tender rim, knowing how sensitive Kei was there and he wished he could see him.

No doubt he was flushed and sweating, blonde hair sticking to his forehead and eyes screwed shut as he twisted the sheets desperately in his fists. 

Tadashi groaned at the thought and Kei's breath hitched as he let out a broken whine and Tadashi pulled back to look at Kei. 

He was indeed flushed, with an arm thrown across his face as he cried out. 

'No, please, Tadashi.' He sobbed. 'Don't stop, more, please.' 

Tadashi laughed lightly and moved back down, pushing his tongue against his entrance and it was eagerly taken in by Kei's body. 

His hand took a hold of Kei's clothed cock, rock hard and dripping precum over his stomach and Kei jolted, back arching off of the bed in pleasure as he choked out a broken 'more'.

Tadashi pulled back for a moment to sit up and shove two fingers into Kei's mouth. He accepted them greedily and sucked on them eagerly, moaning around them as his hips thrusted up to meet the light touch of Tadashi's hand on his dick and then Tadashi pulled his fingers out of Kei's mouth and swiftly thrust them into Kei's hole. 

The groan that left Kei's lips was broken and desperate as Tadashi pulled them out and pushed them back in, putting his lips between where his fingers were and his balls, nudging the fabric further out of the way with his nose and sucking the tender skin into his mouth and Kei wailed as Tadashi pressed down on his prostate.

'Fu- Tadashi, I ca-n't, I-' Kei cried incoherently and Tadashi lifted his lips from Kei's skin momentarily. 

'Don't hold back, Kei. Cum whenever you're ready.' Tadashi said, taking the skin back between his lips and nibbling softly on it, thrusting his fingers harder against Kei's prostate and Kei's back arched off of the bed as he cried out and came, hot cum shooting out of his cock and onto his stomach. 

Tadashi pulled away so that he could watch Kei through his orgasm, slowing his fingers but not stopping. 

'Ta-Tadashi, it's too- much.' Kei whimpered brokenly and Tadashi slid his fingers gently out. 

Tadashi carefully pulled the panties off of Kei's body and stroked his thigh soothingly as Kei lay there, eyes closed and still gasping. 

'You did so well, Kei, you're so good for me.' Tadashi said soothingly and Kei smiled gently, letting his eyes open to look at Tadashi. 

'C'mere.' Kei said softly, feebly attempting to take Tadashi's boxers, which were completely soaked through with precum. 

'Are you not completely exhausted? You can rest for a bit if-' Tadashi said, brushing a hand through Kei's hair and Kei broke him off. 

'Want you to feel good too. Want you to fuck me, Tadashi.' He said gently with a smile. 

'Are you sure?'

'Please, Tadashi.'

Tadashi nodded. 'Okay.' He got off of the bed to go to the other side so he could get the lube out of the bedside drawer and helped Kei up. 

'Do you think you can manage to ride me?' Tadashi asked, knowing he was push his luck but Kei nodded. 

Tadashi sat down against the bed stead and Kei sat on his thighs, taking his mostly soft dick and Tadashi's in his hand and stroking them together. 

'Kei.' Tadashi groaned softly. 'I won't last.' He said and Kei let go, opening the bottle of lube and spreading a generous amount down Tadashi's shaft. 

'Please try.' Kei said quietly, his lips against Tadashi's ear as he hovered above where Tadashi had aligned himself at Kei's entrance. 'Fuck me until I pass out.' He whispered, though it came out like a plea as he sunk down onto Tadashi's cock and they both groaned.

Kei looped both of his arms around Tadashi's neck as he rolled his hips over the cock inside of him and Tadashi gripped his thighs tightly, listening to Kei panting in his ear. 

'So good, Tadashi.' Kei said softly with a moan, nibbling on the lobe of Tadashi's ear.

Tadashi rested one hand at the nape of Kei's neck, cupping his head and brought their lips together. 

Kei momentarily stopped as their lips moved against each other's and Tadashi licked into Kei's mouth. Kei lifted his hips and sank back down onto Tadashi's cock, making them both groan into each other's mouths. 

Tadashi moved his other hand to lightly stroke Kei's dick, now completely hard again and dribbling precum down the shaft. Kei gasped and rested his head against Tadahi's as Tadashi bucked his hips to meet Kei's and they both panted breathlessly. 

'I'm close, Tadashi.' Kei murmured. 

'Thank god, I don't think I could have held on much longer.' Tadashi replied and Kei gave a little laugh that turned into a moan as Tadashi sped up his thrusts upwards to meet Kei's hips and his cock reached deeper inside Kei. 

Tadashi wrapped his hand properly around Kei's cock and pumped it quickly, the sudden increase in stimulation making Kei's body shake as he came over Tadashi's stomach, his hole clenching around Tadashi's cock and drawing his orgasm out of him as he spilled cum into Kei's tight heat. 

Kei collapsed onto Tadashi, still shaking a little from his second orgasm. 

Tadashi manoeuvred Kei off of him and laid him back down on to the bed where he closed his eyes again, trying to regulate his breathing. 

He jolted when he felt Tadashi lapping at the cum leaking out of his entrance and moaned weakly. 

'Tadashi...' He said, his voice quiet as Tadashi suckled at the tender rim. 'Fuck, Tadashi, I can't.' He whined softly. 

Tadashi stroked the inside of his thighs soothingly and pushed his tongue in with little resistance. 

He pushed a finger in under his tongue and Kei groaned softly. 

'Tadashi, fuck, I can't go again, I can't.'

Tadashi quickly found his prostate and teased it a few times before quickly pulling out as he heard a sob from Kei. 

'No, don't stop.' He moaned and Tadashi slid the finger back in, sucking at his rim and nibbling at the slightly puffy skin and Kei sobbed again. 'It's so much.' He whimpered. 

Tadashi's other hand traced up to his soft cock and took it in hand. Kei cried out, his voice horse and he weakly bucked up into Tadashi's hand. 

Tadashi felt it harden a little under his touch so he pulled his mouth away from Kei's entrance, though still thrusting his finger in and out, he leant up a little to mouth Kei's balls. 

Kei let out another sob, and Tadashi glanced up at him as he sucked up the side of Kei's cock and took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and flicking over his slit a few times and Tadashi wasn't entirely sure how Kei managed to make the sound that left his lips. 

Tadashi took as much of his cock into his mouth as he could from this angle, before letting it pop out of his mouth.

He replaced his mouth with his hand and went back to suckling at Kei's entrance and nibbling at the abused skin and before he knew it, Kei was cumming with a broken cry and he was shooting ribbons of cum over his stomach to join the dried cum already there. 

Kei sobbed through his third orgasm and Tadashi did not relent until it was over and Kei's body was shaking with the over stimulation. 

Tadashi sat up to see tears streaming down Kei's face as he moaned weakly and opened his eyes to look at Tadashi. 

'You did so well, Kei.' Tadashi said, using his thumb to wipe Kei's eyes and he kissed him softly. 'Do you think you can make it to the bathroom?' Tadashi asked, eyeing the cum on Kei's stomach. 

'Definitely not.' Kei said with a short laugh so Tadashi went instead, first wiping Kei's cum off of his own stomach and wetting a flannel before going back into the bedroom. 

'Here you go.' Tadashi said soothingly. 

He wiped Kei's stomach clean and pressing a kiss to his forehead, as he put the dirtied flannel onto the bedside table. 

'How're you feeling?' He asked softly as he helped Kei under the blankets and wrapped an arm around him.

'Completely, utterly, and absolutely wrecked.' Kei said and Tadashi laughed, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

'I said, didn't I?' 

'Last time I doubt you.'

'And I take it our shopping trip was a success?'

Kei hummed in affirmation. 'Still salty about you leaving me hard though, walking home was painful.'

'I think you're all out of salt, Tsukki!' Tadashi laughed. 

'Shut up, Yamaguchi.' Kei replied, though there was a sleepy smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to end it with a pun
> 
> I'd love to know what you think aha comments are greatly appreciated
> 
> I kind of like this dynamic for them??
> 
> Also I didn't know whether to put this in my yammatsukki series because everything in that is so cute and fluffy and innocent


End file.
